Creep
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [COMPLETE----or is it?] Mia goes off to College and finds some unexpected things during her first year.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: MEG CABOT OWNS ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND RADIOHEAD OWNS 'CREEP'**

**Note: Due to the policy of not using song lyrics I have not written myself, I have removed all song lyrics from the story and from the chapter titles. Please Google them to see how they fit with the story.**

Damn I'm good. Alright, I just spent two days editing this fic, so you'd all better like it! Especially since I doubled, yes DOUBLED the length of it.

So do me a favour and always review it for me? Thankies!

Now, the format of this story is both Mia and Michael's point of view, but each chapter is seperate, so one will be completly Mia, the next completly Michael. But don't worry, I'll let you know which is which at the start of each chapter.

This story is set in Mia's Freshman year at College. Now, I know absolutly squat all about American Colleges, so despite the research I actually did do, you'll have to excuse the stuff ups.

Mia never went back to the Non-Denominational Winter Dance, so she and Michael never got together.

And I completly made up Forrester College, because like I said, I know nothing about American Colleges. So just pretend with me.

* * *

Mia's POV...

Today is moving day.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you. Have I told you recently how proud of you I am?" Mom was gushing.

"Yes, mom, but you know, it's not as if I'm never going to come back and visit. And it's not exactly very far either."

"I know, I know, but it's not the same. You're all grown up now." Great, mom was crying. Now I'm going to start crying. Something I really didn't want to do in front of Alex.

"Come on, mom, don't cry. It'll all be ok." I walked over and gave her a hug.

We pulled away just as Frank and Alex were coming back up.

Frank, my step father, said, "She's not crying again is she, Mia? You'd think you were leaving the country!"

And Alex, my boyfriend, said, "That's everything, Mia. You're all packed."

"Thanks. Now I just have to fit it all into my dorm room."

"Yeah, we should probably get going soon," Alex added.

"I guess you're right. Let me just say goodbye to Fat Louie, since I can't take him with me."

I found Louie in the bathroom with his shiny-things collection. I know it's not as if I'm never going to see him again, but it's still sad. I've had him since I was six. That's a long time.

"Don't worry, Louie, I'll be back. And mom and Frank will take good care of you. I've told them to make sure Rocky doesn't get to you either. It'll be ok." I picked him up and cuddled him until Alex came and found me, telling me we really had to get going.

I reluctantly left Fat Louie with his collection. Louie was the hardest thing to be leaving behind. Especially since he didn't understand what was happening.

We all went downstairs and told the driver of the moving van where to go. Then Alex, Lars and I hopped into the limo after a teary goodbye with mom, Frank and Rocky. Seriously, it was like I was leaving for good.

We finally arrived at the school. It was pretty much deserted since school wasn't due to start for just less than two weeks. I was only moving in so early because I wanted to get settled before everyone else arrives.

It took about an hour to get everything up to my room, and then we just lay back on the bed exhausted. There were boxes everywhere but I didn't care, I'll sort them out later.

Alex leaned over and kissed me. "It's going to work out, you know, this long distance thing. We'll make it work.

"I know. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but we can make it work. We'll still see each other on weekends. You won't forget about me will you?" I put on my best puppy-dog face.

"Forget about you? Is that even possible? I love you too much."

"I love you too." I snuggled up into his chest.

Alex and I have been together for a year and a half now. Unfortunately he is going to college in Forrester, so I won't see him so much.

Everyone from High School scattered. Lilly went to Berkley; Tina to Yale, Shameeka got a big modelling contract and has been travelling constantly since school finished. And Ling Su is at some big art school in France.

I'm going to get so lonely here by myself. I'll have to make all new friends. Something that is not as easy as it sounds when you're a princess. Most people either feel intimidated by me, so they don't get to know me, or they think they are better than me so they don't want to get to know me.

I hope my roomie will get to know me before judging me like that.

And at least Lars has his own dorm room next door; dad made it a condition of my enrolment here.

I'm actually surprised that I'm at college at all in the first place. The original plan was for me to finish high school, then move to Genovia where I can learn to take over from my father. But dad was the one who suggested I go to college here, so long as I got accepted to a decent one that he would approve of. And of course it's a politics degree, but it's better than living in the Palace with Grandmere. I mean really, that place doesn't even have the Lifetime channel!

So while an 'International Political Science' degree is not something I would have chosen for myself, it's better than leaving the country altogether. And I guess I will need to learn this politics stuff eventually so it's either from lecturers or Grandmere. And I'd take lecturers over her any day!

"So do I get a tour of this place or what?" Alex asked.

"Well actually, I haven't been on the official tour myself. They're supposed to arrange a tour guide, one of the older students, to take a bunch of us around tomorrow. Just the kids who have already moved in."

"Ok, so how 'bout we just take our own tour now then? Let's run amok! Come on, there's hardly anyone here, we may as well take advantage of it and have some fun."

"Alright, let's go!"

We jumped up and left the room. "Where should we start?" I asked.

"At the front of the school. It's probably where the real tour starts anyway."

We headed to the main entrance of the school and stood at the top of the stairs, looking up at the big sign.

"Columbia University," Alex read, putting on a posh tour guides voice, which actually came out British. "Built in 1856, the school has withstood many things in its time. Like the great fire of '79, and of course, who could forget, the moving in of Princess Amelia. Yet she still stands tall."

"Ha ha," I said, poking him playfully in the ribs. "Did you make all that up? Or was it really built in 1856?"

"Nah, I was making it up. But I sounded like I knew what I was talking about, didn't I? Maybe I should lead this tour tomorrow!"

"If it means you stay longer, then it's ok by me. Come on, what's next?"

We ran through most the different buildings of the giant school and looked in the rooms. We only came across a dozen or so other students. The place really was pretty much deserted.

Finally, when we thought we'd seen the entire school, I turned to Alex and said, "I'll beat you back to my room!" Childish, I know, but I was in such a good mood, I felt like jumping around a bit.

"Oh, you're on!" he said with a gleam in his eye.

I laughed and took off round the corner, Alex right on my tail. But we didn't get very far before we ran smack bam into someone.

"Oof!" I cried as I fell down, taking the person with me and Alex falling on top of me. The guy's books had scattered everywhere.

"Ow," he said. "Watch where you're going, why don't you?"

"I am so sorry. Here, let me get your books."

Alex jumped off me and helped me up. I was so embarrassed, this guys books had been knocked all over the hallway. I started picking them up.

"No, that's fine, just run along," he said, obviously embarrassed too.

"It's no problem, really," I said as I tidied his sheets into a book.

"Here, mate," Alex said, offering the guy his hand.

Once I'd picked up all the books I went back to the guy to give them to him. "Here," I said. "Sorry again."

The guy looked at me as he took back the things I was holding out to him. "Mia?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, that's right. Do I know you or are you just really good at guessing?" I said with a giggle. I figured I must know him, generally people who only know me from the papers call me Amelia.

Now he was looking me directly in the eyes and I got a really good look at his profile. He was my height, which is pretty tall, even for a guy; and his brown hair fell slightly in his face. He had brown eyes and he was generally very good looking. But I don't recognise him as anyone I know. I guess he's either a senior or a TA maybe.

"Um, no. Never mind." He looked over at Alex, then back at me. "Sorry," he said, before turning and walking down the corridor.

"Michael?" I asked as he was walking away. I don't know why, but it suddenly dawned on me that this tall, dark and handsome stranger was Lilly's older brother Michael. The boy I had once loved in my freshman year, before he himself had left for Columbia. Was this him? I'd completely forgotten about him in the last few years, especially since Alex came along. I'd even forgotten he goes to Columbia.

The Michael look-a-like stopped for a few seconds, but didn't turn around. Then he just kept walking away.

Was it really him? If so, why is he ignoring me?

Alex looked at me as I looked at Michael, or whoever he was, "Do you know him?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought I did. But maybe I was wrong." I tore my eyes from the man walking away and looked up into my boyfriends face. "Come on, but no running this time"

"Yeah," he said. "We're lucky that guy hadn't been the Dean or someone important."

"Yeah," I replied. "He was no one important..." But inside I felt very differently. If it really was Michael, then he was important to me. Or at least he used to be.

I can't help but wonder if things will be strange between us when we see each other around campus. I hope not, because I'm going to need all the friends I can get.

* * *

Next chapter is Michael's POV, I'm hoping you all realised that that guy actually was Michael, if you didn't... no comment.

Now show me some appreciation for all my time put into this fic, and review it for me! Then I'll update!


	2. Two

Thanks for reviewing. And MelancholicPolarBear, I do actually review other peoples fics, I just don't always have time to read them because when I'm not at work or actually having a life, I spend a lot of time working on my own fics. But when I do get around to reading them I usually review them. It just takes a while to get around to it.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except the ones you don't recognise.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
She's here.  
  
Mia. Mia Thermopolis is here. At Columbia. At my college.  
  
Why? What... why? I don't understand. She was supposed to be going to Genovia when she graduated High School, not college in America. Especially not Columbia.  
  
But I just saw her in the halls. She ran into me, literally. I haven't seen or spoken to her in three years and the first thing I say to her is, "Watch where you're going." Yeah, real smooth.  
  
Not that it would have mattered anyway. The guy she was with is probably her boyfriend. He was about her age, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. I wouldn't exactly call him a "stud muffin" or anything, but I bet she thinks he is.  
  
But it's not as if I really care about any of that any more. I forgot about Mia Thermopolis a long time ago.  
  
Ok, so that's the biggest lie ever. But I definetly got over her. That's right, my heart didn't flutter at the sight of her, my palms didn't start to sweat, my mouth didn't go dry. No, none of that happened.  
  
I don't think. I can't really remember because I felt dizzy and wasn't really concentrating. But that was only because I'd just fallen over, it didn't have anything to do with the person I fell over.  
  
Oh man, I need help.  
  
* * *  
  
"And then you press that button there," I leaned over and showed her what button to press.  
  
"Uh huh. What next?" Seriously, I may as well be doing the whole thing for her.  
  
"How about you read this part of the book, and then you tell me what you should do next?"  
  
"I love it when you get all demanding!"   
  
Sheesh.  
  
I sat back and flipped through my notebook while Holly read the book. I've been tutoring her in a crash, three week computer course for the last two months now, and I don't think she's learnt very much. Maybe dating her at the same time is too distracting for her... But if we break up now, she'll never pass computers, and I don't want her to fail because of me.  
  
"Michael?" I looked up to see a petite blonde I didn't recognise standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, hi. Um, I was told you were the guy to talk to about computer tutoring?"  
  
"Yeah sure, come in."  
  
She came into the computer lab and sat at the computer next to me.  
  
I glanced over at Holly, she was shooting death glares at this girl, but the girl hadn't noticed. Holly saw me notice and quickly looked away. What was that about?  
  
"I'm Stacy, by the way."  
  
"Well I'm Michael, but you already knew that. So, um, you want tutoring?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind. It's just I have to take a semester of Computer Studies as part of my course, and I'm not that great in that department. But if you're talking shopping and makeovers then I'm your girl!"  
  
"Right, ok. Well it's $15 an hour," she nodded. "How's Tuesday afternoons for you? About 4.30?"  
  
"Yeah, that's great. Thank you so much." Stacy stood up to leave.  
  
"No problem, I'll see you 4.30 Tuesday, the first week back."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to work with you," she said as she exited the room.  
  
Holly turned to me, discarding her book. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That! She was practically in your lap and you actually set up a time to see her?"  
  
"What? She was not in my lap, and of course I'm going to tutor her. I need money to live on, you know. Not everyone survives on daddy's pay check."  
  
That last part was a little harsh. It was completly true, but a little harsh. Because Holly does get everything she wants from her father. She's a spoilt little rich kid. She just happens to look hot in a mini skirt and she just happens to dig geeky computer guys.  
  
She just looked at me, I could see tears welling in her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just mean, well I have to do whatever I can to earn money. Sure my parents pay for my college fees, but I need money for everything else."  
  
She nodded glumly. Totally milking the situation for all it was worth, and what could I do? Nothing. I had to go along with it.  
  
"Look, how about we finish up here and I meet you tomorrow? I'll take you to lunch."  
  
"That's so sweet, Michael. You're the best boyfriend ever," she said, closing the book and switching the computer off. It made me cringe to see that she didn't even shut it down first. Doesn't she know anything?  
  
* * *  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed my home phone number. I'd only left home four days ago, I wanted to move back into my dorm room as soon as possible to escape Lilly, and here I was calling her up.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hi, wench."  
  
"Michael, how nice of you to call. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why the hell you didn't tell me about Mia? About how she's here. At Columbia! I spent two months with you, and you didn't think it was important enough to tell me?"  
  
"Why would you care about Mia going to Columbia, Michael? It's not as if she's your ex or anything." she said, in a tone that suggested she knew something she wasn't telling.  
  
"Because... because... because you just should have mentioned it is all! She's your best friend and you never mentioned that she was going to college here, and not going to Genovia. You never mentioned her at all! And now she's here!"  
  
"Once again, Michael, I ask you, why do you care that she didn't go to Genovia? You haven't spoken to her in three years, so why do you care now? I thought you'd gotten over that whole... thing."  
  
"I care now because I'm going to have to speak to her! I swear, Lilly, you didn't tell me intentionally."  
  
"And why would I have done that, Michael?"  
  
I hung up the phone angrily. I didn't want to admit why Mia being at Columbia was bothering me, even though it sounded like Lilly already knew.  
  
Why did she have to come to Columbia at all? I was doing just fine without her. Just fine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Three

I'm glad you all liked Michael's bit, his POV was what I added when I edited it, it makes it more in depth and you get more perspective.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot own's all except Holly, and Alex and others you don't recognise........  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...   
  
Alex spent the night last night, in my roomie's bed. There isn't exactly enough room to fit two people in these single beds. Not comfortably anyway.  
  
But he was leaving today, before my tour.  
  
I'm going to miss him so much when I can't see him everyday. I've gotten so used to having him around, it's going to be so strange without him. And I can just tell the phone bills are going to be huge.   
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," I called over to him.  
  
"Mmm..." he replied. "Just five more minutes."  
  
"Alex, come on. We have to get ready! You have to leave and I have my tour. You know, the real one, with the actual tour guide."  
  
"So you're saying that my tour yesterday was unsatisfactory, was it?"  
  
"Ha ha, now get up!" I jumped on his bed to emphasise my point, but he just grabbed me and pulled me down.   
  
"How can I get up now," he said. "When I'm just so comfortable?"   
  
"Alex..."  
  
"Alright, fine. I'm getting up."  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast, which wasn't much because I didn't have much in the little "kitchen" in my room, and the caf isn't open yet, Alex left. It was a sad goodbye, even though we'd be seeing each other in a few weeks anyway.  
  
When I was alone I started to put away a few boxes. The tour wasn't going to start for another half an hour, and I don't have to walk very far.   
  
I pulled out an old photo album from the bottom of a box. I don't even remember packing it. Maybe mom slipped it in, probably thinking I would forget everyone or something.  
  
I sat down on my bed and opened it up. The first few pages were family photos, there was mom, dad, Frank, Rocky and Grandmere. Then there were photos of me and Alex. We looked so happy, it brought a smile to my face just looking at them.  
  
I turned to the back of the album and found old photos of my friends from my Freshman year. Tina, Lilly, Shameeka, Ling Su and even Boris and Michael were in these pictures. We looked so young.  
  
My eyes welled up at the thought that I might never see all of these friends again, or at least not as often. I'm sure I'll see Lilly and Tina from time to time, until I move to Genovia anyway. And I might see Michael around campus too, but I can't exactly say that it will make school better if I do see him, especially since he didn't speak to me yesterday. And we didn't exactly last see each other on friendly terms either.  
  
In fact, during the second semester of my freshman year we weren't exactly on speaking terms even. It all stuffed up right before Christmas. I'd sent him love poems, anonymously of course, but he found out and made fun of me for it.   
  
Then I spent the holiday in Genovia, and when I came back he'd completely forgotten about the whole thing. And me. We never really spoke much after that, and I avoided going to Lilly's apartment until he moved out.   
  
But that was three years ago, I hope things aren't going to be weird between us now. I mean, it's not as if I'm still in love with him or anything. I'm completely over him.   
  
Completely.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm now walking to the front of the school, the starting point of the tour.   
  
There should only be a handful of us today, just the people who have already moved in.  
  
I walked up the huge steps to get to the top, where quite a few people were already waiting. Lars had already said that he would stay a little farther back than usual, to give me some privacy.  
  
"Hi!" One of the girls rushed up to me. "Are you a Freshman too? I'm Maggie."  
  
"Um, yeah, hi, I'm Mia." This girl was really upbeat about the prospect of a school tour.   
  
"Everybody, this is Mia!" She dragged me towards the group of people, but I don't think anybody else was as excited as Maggie, they barely muttered a hello.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Maggie asked me.  
  
"Oh, New York actually. Not that far from here."  
  
"Oh, wow! That's cool, I'm from Arizona myself, I just arrived two days ago. So being a local girl you would know all the..." A deep male voice from behind me interrupted her.  
  
"Alright," the voice said. "Let's get started. Is everyone here?"  
  
"Wow," Maggie muttered under her breath. "That guy is hot! Look at him."  
  
I turned around to face the tour guide, and I gasped at the sight of him.  
  
It was Michael! Or at least the guy I'd bumped into last night.   
  
But he hadn't noticed me yet, he was busy checking off names from a list he had.  
  
"Mary Peters?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jack Spencer?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Amelia... Amelia Thermopolis?" he asked after pausing for a second as he read over my name.   
  
"Um, yes," I responded, but he didn't even look up from his list, he just continued reading from it.  
  
"After he was finished with the names, Maggie asked what his was.  
  
"Just call me Michael," he answered.  
  
Ha! It was Michael! But why was he so reluctant to talk to me? Or even look at me?  
  
"Right, let's get started. To the left we have..." Michael commenced his tour, but I wasn't listening to a word he was saying.   
  
Damn, he's still as good looking as he was in high school. Except he's grown up. Obviously. He has a more rugged handsomeness as opposed to his high school pretty boy look.  
  
"How hot is Mr. Tour Guide? Yummy!" Maggie whispered in my ear as we followed Michael down the path.   
  
"Yeah," I agreed. "I used to know him."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Uh, he's my best friends older brother."  
  
"Yeah? I wish my best friends older brother had looked like that. It would have made growing up a lot easier."  
  
Yeah, maybe not.   
  
I'll have to talk to him eventually, but what do I say? What if he genuinely doesn't want to talk to me? That's twice now he's avoided me. What is up with that? What does he have to feel awkward about? I was the one who'd embarrassed myself with those stupid love cards. It's not like it was the other way around or anything! 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything except the ones you don't recognise.  
  
And haha, yes, I did make Michael a jerk in this story, but don't worry, he'll get better!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...   
  
What is going on? Is she stalking me or something?   
  
I seriously can't get away from her. I rocked up to the front of the school ready to begin the tour, yet another way for me to earn a scraping of money, and she was here waiting. I almost couldn't believe it when I read her name from the list, but it was her alright, I knew it as soon as she said, "Um, yes." Such a typical Mia response.  
  
And now I'm expected to lead this informative tour with the thought of Mia weighing on my mind? Not possible I tell you. That girl is poison. She gets into your mind, and there is nothing you can do to get rid of her. Almost like Holly. Except Holly really won't go away, it's not just the thought of her that won't leave me alone.  
  
"And just over there is the Human Resources department, if you just head towards the grey door, please," I babbled on.  
  
It's a good thing I have the tour information memorised and that I've been leading school tours for the past year because otherwise I would have real trouble doing this today. I may be talking about the school and the things we are seeing, but I'm not thinking about them. Not in the least.   
  
Right now, I'm thinking about the last time I saw and spoke to Mia. Not yesterday in the hall, but three years ago...  
  
Mia and I used to be pretty close actually. She may have been my sisters best friend, but I always thought we had a connection. But obviously the thought wasn't reciprocated.  
  
I started to get these, I guess the only way to describe them is love poems, in my locker. They were cards, with little poems scribbled on the inside. At first I thought it was a joke, because really, who would be sending me love poems? But then Lilly tells me it's Mia who's sending them.  
  
Still thinking it's a joke, I discard her "information," not believing Mia would ever feel the same way about me as I did about her. Especially since she was dating the school Anime freak Kenny Showalter at the time.  
  
But Lilly insisted I was just being dense not to realise that Mia was, and I quote, "head over heals for you, dipshit." So I thought about it, and I watched Mia closely, and I began to think that maybe it was her. And that maybe I should do something about it.  
  
Eventually I took Lilly's advice and did something about it, I made a special computer program that would tell Mia that I felt the same way. I believe I even went as far as to say that I L-O-V-E-D her.  
  
But of course, stupid me, she freaked out. Either she hadn't been the one sending the cards in the first place, or she is even more dense than me, because she left for Genovia the next day, without speaking to me.  
  
When she came back it was a mutual decision to never speak about it again. Actually, the fact that we didn't speak to each other at all about never speaking about it again means that it was a mutual decision to never speak again. She avoided coming over until I moved into my dorm at Columbia, and whenever I went home I always checked to see that she wasn't going to be spending the night with Lilly or anything.  
  
Only I can't avoid her now. She's everywhere. She's in the hallways, she's on the school tour, she's in my head during the day, she's in my dreams at night. She's everywhere.  
  
I think the best thing to do is cut her off cold turkey. Like cigarettes. I'll avoid any conversations or interactions, I'll make it clear that I have no interest in speaking with her. Hopefully she'll get the message.  
  
"Just up the stairs to the left is the Dean's office, and to the right is the receptionist's desk..."  
  
The tour went on for another half an hour. Half an hour of avoiding eye contact with her. Half an hour of hoping she wouldn't ask any questions like that preppy girl she was with kept asking. Half an hour of hoping she won't come up to me after the tour to chat.  
  
It also meant that I had half an hour before I had to meet Holly, to take her to lunch. And now that half an hour is up and I have to meet her.   
  
All of a sudden I wish that half an hour was longer.  
  
I dismissed the group and headed towards the tall oak tree at the front of the school, having spotted Holly standing there waiting for me.  
  
"Michael!" someone behind me called out. I recognised the voice and quickened my pace, not even turning around.  
  
"Hey," she said, catching up and walking along beside me. "Um, how've you been? I haven't seen you in a few years."  
  
Ok, cool as a cucumber, Moscovitz. Just give her the brushoff.   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm good," I said simply, not stopping even for a second.  
  
"Uh, do you want to catch up sometime? Grab a coffee or something?"  
  
Great. Just what I didn't want her to say. I didn't want her to say that because doing that was exactly what I wanted to do. But I can't. Can I?  
  
"Maybe. Look, I've got to go. I'll see you around," hopefully not though.   
  
I quickened my pace even more and left her behind. As soon as I got to Holly I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, purely so Mia could see, and kept walking, pulling Holly with me.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, just as I knew she would.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no one. Just some girl." I turned around to look at Mia once more before stepping outside the school grounds.  
  
I feel really rude, but hey, I've got to cut her off. If I don't I'll end up falling for her again, and I really don't want to do that.  
  
"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked Holly.  
  
She quickly forgot about Mia and steered me towards a nice restaurant.  
  
A nice restaurant. I offer to take her to lunch, expecting to get something from a hot dog vendor or a fast food place and she takes me to a nice restaurant!  
  
There goes the money I made from the tour this morning. I may as well have not even done it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Five

Aaaaahhh, I'm so happy. I saw my favourite band, The Strokes last night, it was awesome. But I won't bore you with the lurid details...  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything you don't recognise.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...   
  
The tour just finished, and needless to say, it was much more informative than Alex's had been.   
  
But throughout the whole tour Michael never so much as looked at me, let alone spoke to me. I just ran up to catch up to him, but he completly brushed me off! I mean really, rude much?  
  
Dejected, I turned around and almost bumped right into Maggie.  
  
"Oof! Sorry." I said. Why do I always seem to be bumping into people? At least I hadn't knocked her to the ground.  
  
"That's ok, listen, do you want to go get some lunch? I found a really cute café not to far from here."  
  
"Um, sure. Just give me a minute." I walked over to where Lars was. He'd managed to stay quite far back from me during the tour, I don't think anyone even realised he was with me.   
  
"Hey, Lars, this girl I met wants to get lunch at a nearby café, is that ok?"  
  
"Of course, Princess, I'll follow behind," he replied.  
  
Maggie was looking at Lars strangely when I returned to her. Great. I knew he was going to cause uneasiness.  
  
"Who's the guy?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, um, he's um... he's my bodyguard. Come on, I'm starving, let's go."  
  
"Your bodyguard?" she sounded nervous, just like most people do. She cautiously looked over her shoulder at Lars, "Why do you need a bodyguard?"  
  
I hate explaining this to people, usually it just freaks them out.  
  
I sighed and replied, "Because I'm a princess."  
  
"Oh wow! I heard you were coming to Columbia, but I never thought it was you. I expected you to be wearing a crown or something!"  
  
Everyone says that. Nobody ever thinks of me as 'princess' material. I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
I laughed her comment off and we kept walking.   
  
"Was that you running around school last night?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was me."  
  
"Was that your boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh huh. His name is Alex. But he doesn't go here, he goes to college in Forrester."  
  
"Oh, I see. He's a cutie. I mean, he's no Mr. Tour Guide, but he's still hot. But that tour guide dude, how good was he? What was his name again?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Yeah, that was it. I wonder if there is a Mrs. Tour Guide?" She started laughing as if this was the funniest thing anyone had ever said. Which is wasn't.  
  
"Well, he has a girlfriend, but I don't think he's married." Lilly never mentioned anything about him being married, I think she would have mentioned it if something like that happened.  
  
"So he's still up for grabs then! I like a challenge."  
  
What? This girl is unbelievable. Michael has a girlfriend, which means he wouldn't so much as be thinking about another girl, least of all a girl who thinks like Maggie does. Sheesh!  
  
* * *  
  
It's been just over a week since I arrived here, and school starts tomorrow! Eek!  
  
I haven't seen Michael since the day of the tour, I've seen his stalker Maggie heaps, she won't leave me alone! But her upbeatness has died down, I think it was just nerves.   
  
My room mate moved in, her name is Hayley and she seems pretty nice. She is totally cool about the princess thing, which is a relief.  
  
So for the past week I've just been hanging out with Hayley and Maggie. I haven't really made any other friends yet.   
  
Today I plan to track down Michael and make him talk to me. He can't avoid me forever.  
  
I left my dorm room and headed to the front reception desk. Now that school was starting the offices will be open. Hopefully they can tell me where Michael is living.  
  
"Hi!" I said to the lady behind the desk. "I was wondering if you could give me some information on a student, like his dorm room number or something…"  
  
"The name?" she asked without even looking up from her computer.  
  
"Michael Moscovitz."  
  
"One second... Michael J Moscovitz, room 103, Furnald."  
  
"Thanks a lot," I said as I scribbled the number and building down.   
  
"Come on," I told Lars as I headed back out the door, in the direction I thought Furnald was.  
  
We walked up the two flights of stairs to room 103, and then I stood before it and smoothed my hair, checking myself over. I know I don't still feel the same way about Michael as I once did, but he's still Michael! Even if I do have a boyfriend it doesn't mean I want Michael to see me looking like street trash.  
  
I knocked three times, "Here goes," I whispered to Lars, who smiled encouragingly back.  
  
The door opened, and Michael stood there shirtless. I guess some thing's never change.  
  
"Uh, hi, Michael!" I said in a cheery voice, trying to not look at his buff chest. Which was even better than I remember from three years ago!  
  
"Thermopolis, Lars." Michael looked up at Lars. They had always gotten on pretty well.   
  
"Um, I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch up? You know, go for a cup of coffee or something maybe..."  
  
"I'm pretty busy today," he said, not sounding as if he really was busy.  
  
"Well what about tomorrow? Are you free in the afternoon?" I have my first class in the morning, but I have the afternoon off.  
  
Michael, probably sensing I was not going to leave until he agreed, said, "Fine. Tomorrow then. Come back here at 3.30."   
  
"Michael?" A female voice called out from behind him. Oh god, his girlfriend is here. She's probably going to think I'm hitting on him!  
  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." I didn't exactly want to stick around if Ms. Tour guide was there, so I quickly turned around to leave. But not quick enough.  
  
"Who's your friend?" she asked.  
  
I turned back around to face them. Michael was casually leaning against the doorframe, a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Just someone I used to know," he said rather rudely.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mia," I said, overlooking Michael's attempt to brush me off yet again.  
  
"I'm Holly. I'm Michael's girlfriend," she announced the last part smugly, as if it were an accomplishment.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Well I'll see you both around, I have to go. " And then I turned around once more and actually walked away this time.   
  
Behind me I could here Holly saying, "So who is she really, Michael?" in an accusing tone as she shut the door.  
  
I felt like going back there to declare my innocence, I didn't want her thinking I was after Michael or anything. I mean, really, I have some morals, you know. And not only that, but I have a boyfriend too! 


	6. Six

Someone asked what the J in Michael's name stood for. Meh, I dunno. I just figured J sounded good. James maybe...  
  
Disclaimer:Meg Cabot own's all characters you don't recognise.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV....   
  
I managed to avoid Mia for an entire week, mostly by staying in my dorm room and only occassionally going down to the computer labs. But I always kept my eyes peeled whenever I left my dorm. Geez, it sounds like she's the devil or something. When really, she's the exact opposite.  
  
But she tracked me down anyway. She must have asked for my room number from the receptionist. Isn't that against some kind of privacy rule or something?   
  
So I have to go 'catch up' with her tomorrow after class. It just so happens we both have Monday afternoons free. How convienient. But I couldn't really say no. I already said no to going out today, even though I'm not busy. I guess it's just inevitable.  
  
As is the hounding Holly is giving me about her.  
  
"So who is she really, Michael?" she asked as she shut the door. "And don't tell me she's just a girl, because she is obviously more than that. Spill."  
  
"She's my little sister's best friend. That's all."  
  
"That's all? You're sure? You're not keeping anything from me?"  
  
So what if I was? We've only been dating for two months, it's not exactly what I would call a long term relationship. I mean, I'm not exactly at the stage where I'm about to admit things like the fact that every Halloween, up until I was fourteen, I used to dress up as different characters from Star Wars, so why should I tell her the real story behind Mia?  
  
"Of course not," I lied. "Just forget about her, would you?" I pulled her into me and kissed her, hoping to distract her long enough for her to forget about Mia. Hoping it would make me forget about her too.  
  
She pulled away, "But what did she..." she started.  
  
But I kissed her again and she soon shut up.  
  
* * *  
  
It's the first day of class today. I headed down to the caf for my usual breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast.  
  
As soon as I sat down I was joined by someone I didn't recognise. At least not at first.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, fine thanks, you?" I asked, having no clue as to who she actually was.  
  
"I'm great. Yeah, really psyched about classes today, ha ha. Psyched! Get it? I'm doing a Psychology course! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Um, yeah. Good one." I pretended to laugh along. Who is this girl anyway?  
  
Suddenly I saw Mia walk into the caf, she joined the line.  
  
I instinctively ducked my head at the sight of her, the girl next to me noticed. She looked at the line and saw Mia. "Oh, you know Mia don't you?"  
  
How does she know that?  
  
"Yeah. How do you know?"  
  
"She told me a while ago, during the school tour, that you were her best friends older brother or something."  
  
"So that's who this girl is," I thought to myself, suddenly remembering her as the preppy girl standing next to Mia during the tour. But why is she sitting next to me?  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Cool. Listen, I'd love to sit here all day and chat, but I think I'll go sit with Mia. Catch ya later!" She stood up and joined Mia, who'd just gotten to the end of the line.   
  
Mia saw me and smiled, but didn't come over.  
  
John sat down in the seat the girl had just vacated, I hadn't even gotten her name.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked. John plays the keyboards in my band. He replaced Paul who is in College on the other side of the country, and he's the only one in the band who goes to Columbia with me.   
  
"I have no idea," I answered truthfully.  
  
"It looked like she knew who you are, since she smiled and all."  
  
Oh, he meant Mia.  
  
"Oh her, yeah, she's just an old friend."  
  
"An old friend? Or an old girlfriend?"  
  
"Just an old friend."  
  
"Cool, 'just an old friend' means I can hit on her. She's pretty hot, Moscovitz. Or did you not notice, too busy with your own hot little girlfriend?"  
  
"Just leave her alone, John. I mean it. She's out of your league." It's true, she's way too good for a guy like John.  
  
"Out of my league? I don't think so, little man. She might be out of your league, current girlfriend not included, but no one is out of MY league. I can have any girl I want."  
  
"I'm telling you, man, just leave her alone."  
  
"Alright, dude! Chill. There's plenty of fish left in the sea for Johnny-Boy. If it's that important to you, I won't make any moves. Why are you so protective of her anyway?"  
  
"I just am."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
I didn't. I really didn't. But John's the kind of guy who won't let up on something until he's satisfied.  
  
"She's just my sister's best friend, ok?" I wasn't saying anything else.  
  
"Ok. Whatever. So are you ready for the gig on Saturday? It's gonna be great."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But we'd better get to class. We don't want to be late on our first day back."  
  
"You're so uptight, Moscovitz," he said playing with a piece of bacon on his plate.  
  
I glared at him, "Alright! I'm coming," he said, dropping the bacon and standing up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Seven

Yes, I like to update often. Especially when you guys review for me. You scratch my back, and I'll update often. lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot own's everyone you don't recognise from the books.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...   
  
Oh my God. Politics is so BORING.  
  
I don't know how I am going to survive this school for four more years. Not if the classes are all this boring, not to mention hard. And to have to do it without Alex, Lilly and Tina! What am I going to do?  
  
Today was my first class, Lars came too, but he just sat in the back. When we came out he muttered, "How many years worth of classes am I going to have to sit through?"  
  
Poor Lars. He's been so great over the years, he never complains. It's not his choice to have to sit through college lectures. I really do feel bad for making him sit through them.  
  
But at least he gets well paid for it. And he doesn't have to do the work, or even understand it!  
  
I was just walking back to my room when I ran into Maggie. "Hey," she said. "How was your first class? That was your only one for today right?"  
  
"It was... ok I guess. And yeah, that was the only one for today."  
  
"Great! Me too! Let's go get lunch and then we can go shopping or something for the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh, I can get lunch, but I have plans for the afternoon. Where do you want to go for lunch?" I didn't want to tell her I have plans with Michael, because she would probably want to tag along.  
  
"Ok, that's fine. Lunch it is. Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza sounds great."  
  
* * *  
  
I am so stuffed. I ate an entire half a pizza! We went down to the local pizza place and got half vegetarian and half Hawaiian. Lars got an entire one for himself, and then he couldn't (or wouldn't, because it was vegetarian) help me finish mine. And I didn't want to waste it, because I feel guilty about all the people who have no pizza or food at all, so I had to eat the whole thing myself!  
  
Oh well, hopefully it will fill out my figure, particularly in the bust area, where I am still relatively flat chested.  
  
I'm meeting Michael now, but I tell you, I don't think I can even fit a cup of coffee in.  
  
Once again I smoothed down my hair and checked myself over, then I knocked.   
  
When Michael eventually opened the door I was glad to see he was wearing a shirt this time. The last thing I need is to be distracted by it and fall in love with him all over again.  
  
"Hey," he said, not looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Hey," I replied. "You ready?"  
  
"Sure," he stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Lars," Michael said. They shook hands and Lars slapped him on the back. What is it with guys and their secret 'understandings'? It's not as if Michael was that welcoming to me.  
  
"So, um, where do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, there's this nice little café just off campus. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
We left the school grounds in silence. Why were things so weird between us? We used to get on so great. Before I stuffed everything up by sending those damn cards, anyway.  
  
"So, you're in your final year!" I exclaimed. "How does it feel?"  
  
"It's ok, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, well I'll be glad if I even make it to my second year."  
  
"Why's that?" he asked.  
  
"I'm doing politics and it's really boring. Plus I'm going crazy without Lilly and everyone."  
  
"That's a change. As soon as I left Lilly I felt a lot sainer."  
  
"Yeah, well, I just miss the comforts of seeing her everyday. You know? It's a big change."  
  
"I guess."  
  
We both ordered our coffee and sat at a table by the window. Lars sat a few tables over.  
  
Michael was staring out the window, he was still avoiding looking at me.  
  
"Michael, why are things so weird between us?" I asked him softly. Now it was me who was avoiding his eyes.  
  
He looked up at me. "I don't know. It's just weird, seeing you again. I haven't seen you in three years."  
  
"But that doesn't mean things have to stay weird between us. I mean, I've grown up a lot since... since we stopped talking." I didn't want to bring up the cards, not if I could avoid it. Hopefully he has completely forgotten about the whole incident. Hey, a girl can dream, right?  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry if I've been rude lately. I just wasn't expecting to see you here. So... that guy you were with the other day, is he your boyfriend?" He looked out the window again.  
  
"Yeah, that's Alex. He went to Albert Einstein too, but you wouldn't have known him, he didn't transfer till my junior year."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"How did you and Holly meet?"  
  
"She's a sophomore this year. But we only got together over the Summer. I don't think it's going to last though."  
  
"Oh? Why not?" Now I was interested.  
  
"She's too possessive. And she always wants to know where I am, and who I'm with. I mean we've only been together for about two months, but she acts like it's been two years! And when you came over yesterday she wouldn't let up about you."  
  
"Maybe she just really likes you," I said, ignoring the part about me. I don't want to think about myself being viewed as competition.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a limit, you know? I didn't even tell her I was seeing you today because I know she wouldn't have wanted me to come."  
  
I really didn't understand why. I mean, it's not like Michael and I ever dated or anything. It's not like I'm the jealous ex-girlfriend.  
  
I felt it was best to change the subject.  
  
"So, how's your band going? What's the name again?"  
  
"It's going really well. We're called Mondavi. We're actually playing a gig this weekend if you want to come check us out."  
  
"Cool! Yeah, I'll be there. When is it?"  
  
"Saturday, at the Metropoly, you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of it before. Cool, Alex and I will both be there."  
  
For a second I thought I saw Michael's face drop, but then he said, "Great," so I must have imagined it.  
  
"Listen," he continued. "I've got to get going. I promised I'd meet Holly after class, she should be out soon. But I'll see you around. If I don't see you before Saturday then I'll see you there. 8 o'clock."  
  
"Ok, great. See you later," I replied.  
  
Michael drained off the last of his coffee, stood up and walked out.  
  
Well, that was interesting, I thought to myself. At least things aren't weird between us now.   
  
I wonder if he really will break up with Holly. I better not tell Maggie, because then she really would be all over him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More soon.  
  
Oh by the way, anyone who get's the Mondavi reference, will be given an advanced chapter. I love Mondavi. And you should too. 


	8. Eight

The Mondavi band name reference is indeed Rooney, as some of you guessed. It was the name they temporarily called themselves years ago.   
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter. And there will be a new story up in a few days, I wrote it last night.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you don't recognise.  
  
Oh, and btw, there was some confusion with robtaymattlouned's one shot that I accidently put up, lol. So don't worry if your author alert link doesn't work, cos I removed it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV....   
  
I can't believe I invited Mia to the gig on Saturday. We were just having a cup of coffee and I couldn't control myself. I even apologised for being rude the last couple of days. I swear, it's a sickness.  
  
But I suppose it's not that bad. I mean, it's not as if I've fallen in love with her again. Yet.  
  
And it's not as if I opened my mouth and told her I didn't like my current girlfriend or anything. No, I didn't say anything like that at all. Or did I? Damn.  
  
Why is it I'm lilke this around her? Is it love? Am I still in love with her?  
  
Well even if I am it's no good. She has a boyfriend, and she invited him to my gig too. So even if I got up the courage to sing Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You," to her on Saturday night, not that I would anyway, she wouldn't care. She'd be completly oblivious to it. She'd probably think I was singing it about Holly.   
  
* * *  
  
Holly was hanging around my dorm again, "Holly," I said. "I've got to go now."  
  
"But why?" she whinged.  
  
"You know why, I'm helping Stacy with computers."  
  
"Can't you blow it off, just this once?"   
  
Ten bucks says her 'just this once' would escalate into a regular thing if I let it slide today.  
  
"Holly, I can't. But I'm not going to be long anyway, I guess you can wait for me here, if you want." Please don't, please don't.   
  
"No, I should go anyway. But I don't want you forgetting about me while you're tutoring Miss. I-Don't-Know-Anything-About-Computers." Like she can talk! "I know what you're like with your students," she said with a wink, as if I date all of the students I tutor. Which I don't. Just the ones I'm stupid enough to not look past the mini-skirt for.  
  
"I won't, ha ha," fake laughter is really hard, you know.  
  
She finally walked out and I was free to leave as well. But I had to run to the computer lab to make it on time.   
  
This jealousy thing of Holly's has really got to stop. I don't know how much I can handle.  
  
* * *  
  
The first week of school is over. Finally. Someone who lives in an apartment just off campus is having a party tonight to celebrate this 'milestone'.  
  
Holly is insisting we go.  
  
"Come on, Michael, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Mmm, I'm not really in the mood, though." Then again, I'm never really in the mood, I'm not much of a partyer.  
  
"Well what else are we going to do?"  
  
"I dunno, nothing?"   
  
"But that's no fun. It's either this party, or you're taking me out to dinner. Which is it going to be?"  
  
Blackmail? She's actually blackmailing me to get me to go to this party? But she knows it'll work, I can't afford to go to any more of those restaurants like the one she made me take her to for lunch last week. She actually ordered an entree and a main meal. Who does that? Especially for lunch. It's either, not both, either. Unless you're paying for yourself that is, then you can order whatever you want.  
  
"Ok, how about we go to the party, but you buy me dinner first?" There has to be a bit of give and take in the situation.  
  
"Fine," she gave in.  
  
* * *  
  
The restaurant I chose is not as high class as the one she would have chosen. Generally she doesn't like to sit in little plastic chairs or eat Happy Meals. But it was my choice, and who want's Lobster Bisque when you can have a Big Mac? Not me.  
  
Holly played with a frie, as if it was something horrible she couldn't bear to bring to her lips. "Oh, Michael. I saw that girl around school a couple of times, you know the one, the one that's been harrassing you? Well I gave her a few unsavoury looks, so you shouldn't have any more trouble from her."  
  
"What girl?" I took another bite of my burger.  
  
"You know the one, what's her name, Amanda? No that's not it, does it start with an M?"  
  
I nearly choked on my burger, I quickly swallowed it. "You mean Mia?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Well I noticed her looking at you a few times this week, so I just greased her off. I don't think she'll be looking at you any more." She smiled at me as if she'd just done me a huge favour. As if she'd just sucked the poison out of a snake bite wound for me or something.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
She was shocked, "What do you mean? You mean you want this girl looking at you strangely? Michael, you're my boyfriend, at the very least I don't appreciate it."  
  
Because everything is about you, isn't it, Holly?  
  
"Mia is no problem, Holly. I think you are the problem. Why are you always so jealous of every girl I come into contact with? Mia is an old friend of mine, I'm not going to stop seeing her just because I'm with you," I said, even though I have been avoiding Mia. But I'm not avoiding her because of Holly. Hell no. I'm avoiding her because I don't want to fall in love with her.  
  
Holly looked away, for a second I thought she was actually ashamed of herself. But I doubt it. "Can we just leave as soon as you're ready, please?"  
  
I didn't much feel like eating the rest of my meal, so I stood up and said, "Let's just go now. Come on," then I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, to show her I wasn't upset with her. Even though I was.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remember to look out for my new story, hopefully tomorrow! 


	9. Nine

Yay, one hundred reviews, you guys rock!   
  
About the swear word in the chapter name, I was gonna use the radio lyrics (they used 'very' instead of the f word) but I wanted to keep it the way it originally was. And I don't think people really take much notice of the rating anyway, but maybe I will change it....  
  
And MeloncholicPolarBear, I am slowly getting through your story, it's taking my ages to read cos as I said before, I have no time to do it, but I think I'm halfway through chapter three, so I'll definitely review it once I get to the end.  
  
Btw, I named Holly after Holly Valance, cos she's a skank and I don't like her, so don't worry, she won't be sticking around.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally the week is over. And it's been one hell of a first week. Classes weren't as bad as the first one I had, apparently it's a standard form of teaching to start off hard and then get easier, or so Frank once told me.  
  
And I've only seen Michael in the halls once or twice, but we just smiled, we never stopped to chat.  
  
I've also run into Holly a few times. She gave me the evil eye. I felt like telling her to loosen up or else she was going to lose Michael, but then I thought better of it. I think Michael would be better off without her to tell you the truth.  
  
Alex is driving down tomorrow morning, I'm so excited, I haven't seen him in over two weeks. When I spoke to him the other day I told him about going to see Mondavi tomorrow night. I told him how it was the guy who we'd run into, and that he was Lilly's brother, but I left out the part where I had been completely infatuated with him in my Freshman year. It's not that I want to keep secrets from him, it's just that I don't want Alex to be jealous of Michael. Especially since there is no reason to be.   
  
Tonight I'm hanging out with Hayley, Maggie and another girl Maggie latched onto. We're just going to a party someone is having, to celebrate the end of our first week of school. It should be fun, much funner than my Politics classes anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Wow, these college parties sure are different from the ones we had in high school. Compared to this we may have been playing pass the parcel and musical chairs.   
  
But since this is an Ivy League school, which is not known for partying, I guess it could be a lot worse.  
  
The party is in an apartment just off campus. Everyone here is drinking, and everyone here is making out with complete strangers. If the press found out I ever attended a party like this, Grandmere would eat me alive.  
  
Since my friends disappeared on me, I sat down on one of the couches and motioned for Lars to come over to me. He insisted on coming, so I'd told him to dress casually. And to keep watch from a distance.  
  
But I don't think anybody was paying particular attention to me at all since there were so many people there, and besides, I was thirsty but too lazy to get a drink myself. So I asked Lars to get me a Coke.  
  
He was only gone a second before some guy came and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey," he slurred.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You here with anyone?"  
  
"Uh, just a few friends." Where were they? I don't want to be talking to this drunken bum.  
  
"Cool, so do you wanna go into one of these rooms then?" The guy was practically unconscious, that's how drunk he was.  
  
"No, thanks," I said, standing up, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.  
  
Where was Lars?  
  
"Where are you going? Don't you want to party?"  
  
The guy moved so his body was almost on top of me, pinning me down. Then he kissed me.  
  
It was so gross. He was slobbering everywhere and he stank of beer.  
  
I tried to push him off me but he was pretty strong for a drunk. Plus he weighed about twice as much as me.  
  
"Hey!" I heard someone say. Thank God Lars is back. He'll sort out this loser.  
  
But the man who pulled him off me wasn't Lars. It was Michael. He threw the guy on the floor and pulled me up.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," I replied. "How did you see him?" The party was so crowded I didn't think anyone would have noticed.  
  
"I was just over there," he pointed to a crowd of people across the other side of the room. Holly was there, shooting daggers at me. "I saw the whole thing."  
  
He saw the whole thing from the other side of the packed room?  
  
I looked down at my attacker, he'd fallen asleep in the place where Michael had thrown him.   
  
"Where's Lars?" Michael wanted to know.  
  
"Getting me a Coke." I said, fighting back tears.  
  
"Come on, let's go find him," Michael gave my hand a quick squeeze and pulled me through the crowd to the kitchen.  
  
"Princess! What happened?" Lars said urgently as he came rushing up to us.  
  
"Can you just get me out of here please?"  
  
"Of course," he said, hearing the panicked strain in my voice.  
  
I turned to Michael, "Thanks for um... thanks."  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
Lars led me straight out of the house and back to my room. "Do you want me to call someone?"  
  
"No, it's ok." I didn't really know who to call, mom would just freak, and everyone else would probably be out. Plus, I didn't know what to say.   
  
So I changed into my pyjamas, curled up in bed and veged out in front of the TV until Hayley came in.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, looking worried.  
  
"I am now."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Some guy was drunk and tried to attack me." Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, can I get you anything?" She was already reaching for the tissues.  
  
"Thanks," I said, grabbing a handful. "But it's ok, at least nothing happened." I shuddered to think what might have happened if Michael hadn't been there.  
  
"Yeah, I heard someone pummelled the guy and rescued you or something like that."  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
I can't wait to see Alex tomorrow. If he had been there tonight nothing would have ever happened.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, about my one-shot, yes I know it was gross to have Michael want to kiss her after she vomited, but I couldn't end it without them kissing (what would be the point in that?), and the only way around it was to make her brush her teeth. So yeah, it's gross, but it could have been a lot grosser. And it's Michael, he'd wanna kiss Mia anyway, right? Ok, maybe not... 


	10. Ten

Urgh, for some reason this site is being shitty with me, so I apologise if I don't update in a while, cos I might not be able to access the page. But I shall persist.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you don't recognise.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...   
  
The party last night absolutly sucked. Not only was it packed to above maximum capacity, but some drunken guy attacked Mia.  
  
I was on the other side of the room, completly bored out of my mind, when I saw her walk in. And I couldn't help but watch her. I'm totally falling for her again, and I can't help it.  
  
Then this guy sits down next to her and I could see he was making her uncomfortable. I excused myself from the group of bogans Holly was making me socialise with, and headed over to Mia to save her from this loser. Just as I get there I see he's forced himself on top of her and she can't get him off her.  
  
What was I supposed to do? Leave her? I was ready to hit this guy the second he'd sat next to her, but now that he was attacking her I was ready to kill him.  
  
Luckily for him I'm a wimp and settled for pulling him off her and throwing (or rather dropping) him to the ground.   
  
Poop Mia, she was so upset. Lars took her straight back to her room.   
  
I meanwhile, was left to endure the party without her. Holly wasn't very impressed with my saving Mia. Everyone else was, but not her. But I think by the end of the night it had gotten around that some huge guy had saved her by beating the guy and throwing him outside. Then, apparently Mia and her huge rescuer ran off and eloped. Ha! I wish.  
  
"Why were you even watching her anyway?" Holly asked me. She came over early this morning, I don't know why because we hadn't arranged to do anything and I was planning to sleep till at least noon.   
  
"I wasn't watching her," I lied. "I just happened to glance over and see her being attacked. What did you want me to do? Not help her? If that happened to you would you want me to not help you?"  
  
"That's different, you're my boyfriend, of course you'd help me."  
  
"So? What if I'm there when this guy attacks you? Mia's boyfriend wasn't there, but I'm sure he appreciates the fact that there was someone there to help Mia when she clearly needed it."  
  
"She... she has a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Much to my digress.  
  
"Good, she can keep her hands off mine then," she walked over and kissed me on the cheek, as if what she'd just said was a compliment and not something a stalker would say.  
  
"Now, I have to go, I want to go shopping before your show tonight. But I'll see you tonight, ok, baby?"  
  
"Ok, buh-bye."  
  
As soon as she was gone I got dressed. I figured that now I was up I may as well go see if Mia is ok. Hey, there's no harm in asking right?  
  
I headed over to her dorm, making sure I looked ok.  
  
The door flew open mere seconds after I'd knocked. A pair of arms flew out and wrapped around my neck, and a shrill voice exclaimed, "Alex!"  
  
If she hadn't said that, I would have been happy. I would have been more than happy, I would have swept her up in my arms and run. But she clearly hadn't meant for it to be me at the door.  
  
A second later she pulled back, embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, Michael, I thought you were, um..."  
  
"Alex?" I finished for her.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, a little off put.  
  
"No, I'm not disappointed. Just surprised. I wasn't expecting you and I thought Alex would have been here by now. Come in," she held the door open and I walked inside.  
  
Her dorm room was pretty small, especially since she had to share it. But I suppose it would do.  
  
I sat down on her bed, there wasn't really anywhere else to sit. "Um, I just wanted to see if you are ok, you know, after... after last night."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you." She sat down on the bed opposite hers, her room mates I guess.  
  
"Oh good. Um, you're still coming tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. I wouldn't miss it..." A knock on the door interrupted us.  
  
Mia jumped up and ran to answer it, this time she checked to see that it was actually Alex before throwing her arms around his neck and screaming in his ear.  
  
"Hey, babe," Alex greeted her, lifting her up in his arms.  
  
I looked away as they kissed, not wanting to see because it would make me want to hit the guy. And he actually seems like a decent bloke. Damn.  
  
Eventually they broke apart and Mia turned back to me, "Alex, this is Michael. Michael, this is Alex. You two haven't been properly introduced."  
  
"How you doin' man?" Alex asked, extending his hand to me.  
  
I reluctanltly shook it, "Uh, fine thanks. You?"  
  
"I'm much better now," he responded, smiling at Mia like a kid in a candy store. Lucky git. "So you're Lilly's brother right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunetly."  
  
"I bet she was a hard one to grow up with."  
  
Mia playfully poked him in the ribs, "Hey."  
  
"You could say that. I'd better get going, but I'll see you both tonight."  
  
I started to walk towards the door, but before I'd even gotten outside they'd forgotten about me, because they started with the, "I missed you so much, blah blah blah..." rubbish.  
  
But maybe I'm just jealous.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, the next chapter is the gig, it's the whole reason this story was written, so you definetly will want to read that one. Now... REVIEW! 


	11. Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: MEG CABOT OWNS ALL CHARACTERS, RADIOHEAD OWNS 'CREEP'**

**Note: Due to thepolicy of not using song lyrics I haven't written myself, I am removing the lyrics to 'Creep'. Please Google them to see how they fit in with the story.**

Haha, yes, I think you all got that when I wrote, "poop Mia" I meant "poor Mia" But it's funny nonetheless.

Now this is the pivotal chapter, this was the chapter that started the story, cos it's the idea I had and I wrote the story around it.

You know, if I hadn't edited this fic and doubled the length, it would be over now, how sad. So it's a good thing I busted my ass to edit it.

And you'll notice that the formatting in this chapter is different, that's because I went to the trouble of uploading it on another computer so that I could use italics, but don't expect it like this all the time.

* * *

Mia's POV... 

Alex finally arrived, after an embarrassing incident with Michael. But he's here now and that's all that matters.

When I told him what happened last night, he had a fit. He was ready to go out and find the guy and beat him up himself. But I managed to hold him back with my feminine wiles.

Now he's treating me like a Princess. And I don't mean like a real princess, I mean like a fairytale princess, or a Disney princess. You know, he's treating me like I'm the most important person in the world. Which I can't say I mind. Not one bit.

Alex, Lars and I headed over to Metropoly to see Michael's band. Alex made it clear he didn't particularly want to come, we'd spent the whole day just relaxing and talking, and now he couldn't be bothered going out.

But I really want to see how good Michael's band has gotten. I remember when he played a song for me a few years ago, "Tall Drink of Water," it was really good. I remember I used to imagine Michael had written it about me. Ha! I used to be so clueless.

Metropoly is an 18-25 year old club, so we had no trouble getting in. And on Saturday nights it is reserved for one unknown band each week, tonight it was Mondavi.

There was quite a good turnout so far. We had arrived a little early, and it was already packed with people.

Michael was on stage with the rest of the band. They were setting up their equipment. As we sat down I waved at him, and he waved back. To the side of the stage I noticed a few girls, Holly included, who was, as usual, greasing me off. I bet the other girls are groupies. It wouldn't surprise me, they certainly look the type.

Alex went to get some drinks, and this time Lars didn't leave me; not even for a second.

After about ten minutes the lights went off and the stage lights came on. Michael stepped up to his microphone.

"Thanks for coming to see us, everyone!" he cried, and the crowd cheered. "We're Mondavi, and we'll be starting off with a few of our original songs, then we'll throw in some covers. This first one is called 'Signs of Life'."

The band started to play, they were really good, and the crowd was getting into it, but it wasn't a slow one, so I couldn't dance to it.

I hate dancing to fast songs. I prefer ones that you can slow dance with your boyfriend to.

After 'Signs of Life' they played a few more, they even played 'Tall Drink of Water'. Before they played it, Michael said, "Ok, this next one is the first song I ever wrote, it's about an old friend of mine."

I bet it's about Judith Gershner! I always suspected that there was something going on between them. Judith goes to Columbia too, I've seen her around a couple of times. I wonder if anything ever happened between them?

After a while Michael announced that they would be playing covers now, ones people might recognise.

"This one is one of my all time favourites, it's an old one by Radiohead."

Felix, another band member cut in, "Yeah, Michael's had us doing this one for years, but he won't tell us why he likes it so much. But if we ever figure out who he's singing it about, we'll let you know!"

"Thanks, Felix," Michael sarcastically said, glaring at his band mate. "As I was saying, this is "Creep" by Radiohead."

"This one is kind of slow, Mia, do you want to dance?" Alex asked me.

A slow one? Sure! I stood up and followed him up to the dance floor, right in front of the stage.

Michael's voice softly filled the room.

Who was Michael singing this about? I looked over at Holly, she was beaming. But I could almost guarantee it wasn't about her.

The song wasn't completely slow, but we danced through it as if it was all slow, even when the other people in the club were jumping around.

I looked up at Michael and smiled. He was looking at me, but he didn't smile back, he just kept singing.

Alex pulled back from me and looked me straight in the eyes. "This song is how I feel about you, you know."

"What?" Alex is anything but a creep. Or a weirdo.

"Well you really are so special. I just don't feel like I deserve you."

"Don't feel like that, because it's not true." I said to him, then leaned in against his chest, while Michael kept singing.

Michael ended the song and walked off the stage. Felix, surprised, grabbed his mic and announced they would be back in five minutes.

Michael seems upset about something. I don't know what though, it's not as if the band sucks, everyone is enjoying themselves. And that last song was especially good. Michael really had put his whole heart and soul into it. You could tell.

* * *

Ho hum, I wonder why Michael ran off the stage. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. 


	12. Twelve

Who loves Elbow? Who loves Elbow??? ME!!! Sorry, but I'm uber happy I just got tix to see them twice, woot!  
  
Anyway, I'm updating again, cos I really want to get to the real dirt behind this story, so keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you don't recognise.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...   
  
I just had to get off that stage. There I was, singing a song I've been preforming for years (about Mia nonetheless), and she's there, getting comfy with her boyfriend. It just wasn't right. That song wasn't supposed to bring them closer together, it was supposed to bring US closer together.  
  
"What's your deal, man?" Felix ran off stage to talk to me.  
  
"I dunno. I just had to take a break."  
  
"Well we have to get back out there or else everyone is going to leave!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Just gimme a minute alright? And get me a drink of water."  
  
"A real drink of water or the metaphore?" he said.  
  
I just glared at him and he left, hopefully to get me a real drink, because no, I hadn't meant Mia.  
  
"Hey, baby, what happened out there?" Holly rushed to my side as if I were on my death bed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well why aren't you out there then? Everyone loves you guys! Does this have something to do with that Mia chick?" she asked.  
  
"Why would it have anything to do with her?" I lied, as if I didn't know the truth.  
  
"Well, I saw the way you were looking at her during the song you were supposed to be singing about me, and..."  
  
I cut her off, "Holly, I hate to break it to you, but that song wasn't about you."  
  
"It... it wasn't? Then who the hell was it about?"  
  
"No one, it wasn't about anyone, but it definitely wasn't about you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she put her hands on her hips and I knew she was upset.  
  
"Look, I just think it's best if we don't see each other any more ok? I don't mind tutoring you, but I think we should take a break from dating."  
  
I didn't really want to keep tutoring her, I was hoping she would never want to see me again. And when I said "I think we should take a break," I really meant to say, "I never want to see you again," but in a nice way of course.  
  
But I guess it didn't matter that I toned down what I really wanted to say, because she ran out of the room in tears. Great, I never wanted to reduce her to tears, I just wanted her to leave me alone. Leave me alone to wallow in my pathetic existance.  
  
A minute later Felix returned, with a glass of water. I drank half of it, and tipped the rest of it over my head.   
  
"Better?" Felix asked.  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good. So do you think we can get back out there now?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Alright! But you know, I think we should lay off the songs you sing about this one particular chick, because, man, you suck when you're depressed."  
  
"Fine with me," I told him. I wonder if Felix knows? About Mia I mean.  
  
We got back out on stage and people cheered, which made me feel a bit better. I couldn't see Holly, she probably left, and I avoided looking at Mia until we'd finished all our songs for the night. Felix is right, I'm no good to anyone when I'm hung up on her. I couldn't even sing the rest of the set as well as I had been singing earlier, I'd lost my focus.  
  
* * *  
  
To my surprise, I arrived back at my dorm to see Holly sitting outside it.  
  
"Can I come in for a minute?" she asked softly.  
  
"Sure." I didn't want to turn her away, after all, I had been pretty rude to her at the club and she'd probably been waiting for me for a while.  
  
"Look, Michael," she started, as soon as we'd gotten inside the door. "I don't know what was up with you at the club, but I'm willing to forget about it and move on." She said it as if she was doing me a favour, like she always thinks she's doing.  
  
"Holly, no. I'm sorry, but I may have been in a weird mood when we last spoke, but I meant what I said, I think we should break up. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're serious? You're breaking up with ME? But... why?"  
  
Where should I start?  
  
"I just need some space right now, to sort a few things out. I think it would be best for you to not be around me until I do."  
  
"God, Lilly was right about you."  
  
WHAT?  
  
"Excuse me? Lilly? As in my sister? When did you speak to Lilly? And why?" Why would anyone want to voluntarily speak to my sister?  
  
"I called your parents a few days ago and asked for her number, to get the full story behind you and this Mia girl, because you weren't telling me anything."  
  
"What exactly did my darling sister say?" Oh Lilly is so dead.  
  
"She said that you were screwed up about her a while ago, and that she thinks you still are. But why are you screwed up about her, Michael? I asked if anything ever happened between you two and you said no."  
  
"Nothing did ever happen between us, but I'm not telling you any more."  
  
"Fine," she said in a dignified tone. "I guess I should just leave then."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
  
She hmph-ed, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.   
  
Finally.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holly's gone! Or is she... I honestly can't remember... Well we'll just have wait to see.  
  
Now REVIEW! 


	13. Thirteen

Aah! I'm updating cos I don't want to get whacked with that broom! :p  
  
Yeah, I know there are a lot of cliffies in this story, but at least I update pretty much every day, you gotta be grateful for that.  
  
Thanks for reviewing, they give me warm fuzzies and make me UPDATE everyday!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone you don't recognise.  
  
Mia's POV...   
  
Today is Monday, which means it is the beginning of another week of dull classes.  
  
Alex left yesterday afternoon. He said he probably won't be able to come down for a few weeks, because it's the start of the school year and all.  
  
Last night I had dinner back home, at the Loft. It was the third time I'd been back, but it still felt weird being there as a 'guest', mom wouldn't even let me help with the dishes.   
  
And of course, as soon as it was time to leave, she started to cry again, which made me cry too. I swear, I am never going to get the hang of not living at home if this keeps happening. What is she going to be like when I move to Genovia?  
  
The rest of Saturday night was fun. The band came on after about five minutes, and they played quite a few more covers, but none of them were played with as much passion as Michael had put into 'Creep'. It was as if he'd lost his focus.   
  
Right before they came back on stage, Holly came running out of the backstage area practically in tears. She grabbed her things and just left. I bet Michael told her the song hadn't been sung about her and it upset her.  
  
* * *  
  
After class I ran into Michael again, he asked me if I wanted to go grab a cup of coffee again.  
  
He seems troubled still. He probably just needs to vent about something.  
  
We sat down in the same table as last week and he just stared out the window.  
  
"Michael?" I asked softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked up at me.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You look troubled. Does it have something to do with Holly?"  
  
"Oh. Um, well, I broke up with her on Saturday night." He didn't seem too upset by it, so that couldn't be what was troubling him.  
  
"Oh, really? Why?"  
  
"It just wasn't right. I didn't feel that way about her, so it was unfair to drag her along."  
  
"I see, so that song on Saturday night, that song wasn't about her?" I was fairly sure it wasn't, but I wanted to know who it was about anyway.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Oh, no. It wasn't about her at all. Despite what she thought at the time."  
  
"So who was it about?" I dug deeper, I really wanted to know.  
  
"No one. It wasn't about anyone." He looked out the window again.  
  
"Ok, fine. I believe you." I paused for a few seconds. "Was it about Judith Gershner?" I couldn't help it.  
  
"Judith? No way! Where did you get an idea like that from? It's not about anyone, Felix was just being an idiot when he said it was about someone. It's just a good song."  
  
Oh, right. Sure it wasn't about someone! He was totally covering up. But it didn't look like he was going to give up his information. At least not today anyway.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. "It is a good song. Alex said the sweetest thing about it, he said that that song is how he feels about me. Isn't that just the sweetest?"  
  
Michael tore his eyes from the window and looked at me for a minute, "Yeah, that's real sweet. I have to go. I'll see you later."  
  
Then he just stood up and left. He didn't even finish his coffee.  
  
Huh, I wonder what all that was about.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi, Lill!" I called down the phone.  
  
"Mia! It's so good to hear from you, I'm going insane here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, just school. It's so different from High School. And no one supports my causes! I was trying to rally support for no smoking areas to be put up, because I'm sick of breathing second hand smoke, and no one wanted to support it! Not that they didn't agree with it, but they just didn't want to be bothered!"  
  
Typical Lilly, she was always trying to garner support for one thing or another, usually it was only her friends who stood behind her; so she must be having a really hard time without everyone.  
  
"So what's up with you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, not much. I miss Alex though..."  
  
"Yeah? Well how's my doofus brother?"  
  
"Michael? He's fine."  
  
"Have you met his girlfriend? The nutcase?"  
  
"Holly, yeah, she is a bit of a stalker. How do you know her?"  
  
"She called me last week. To ask me about Michael. And you."  
  
"And me? What do you mean she asked about me? What do I have to do with anything?"  
  
"Oh I don't know... she has this absurd idea that there's something going on between you too."  
  
"What? That is crazy! She's so jealous, she views everyone as competition."  
  
"Yeah... Well I straightened her out."  
  
"What do you mean? You told her there was nothing between me and Michael right? Right?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Listen I'd better go."  
  
"No, wait, Lilly. What did you say exactly?" I said, but I was talking to the dial tone, Lilly had hung up.  
  
What was that about? And what did she say to Holly about me? Not that it really matters I guess, they've broken up anyway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just a quick question to anyone that's reading this, is this story better than my last one, "Home Sweet California" or not? I'm just curious to know what you guys think... 


	14. Fourteen

Sheesh, am I updating again? Yup, I guess I am.  
  
What's Their Name: Michael was never a hottie? Michael is the emboddiment of all things hot, at least in my mind. But each to her own, keep reading though!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you don't recognise.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
Coffee with Mia. What could be worse. I can't believe I was the one who initiated it too. What was I even thinking?  
  
I know what I was thinking, I was thinking that I'd just broken up with my girlfriend and that I wanted to replace her with Mia.  
  
But I couldn't even look her in the eyes.  
  
Finally she'd asked me what was wrong and I told her about Holly, making her think that was what I was distracted about.  
  
She actually thought I'd sung "Creep" about Holly, and then when I told her it wasn't she guessed Judith Gershner!   
  
Does she really have no clue about how I feel? Or how I used to feel? I find it hard to believe in all the years she's been best friends with Lilly, Lilly never told her about me.  
  
I bet she even thinks that "I love you too" computer game was just a joke.   
  
Well good. Because I don't want her to ever know how I feel, or felt. Ever.   
  
* * *  
  
I am now going to kill Lilly. I don't know who she thinks she is, butting into my life like she did with Holly.  
  
"Mia, I'm not going to tell you exactly what I said ok?" Lilly answered the phone.  
  
"Lilly, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh Michael, I thought you were Mia. I just hung up from her."  
  
"And what is it you don't want to tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, right. As if I'm going to tell you, Michael. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what you told Holly about me and Mia. That's what I'd like to know!"  
  
"Oh, she told you about that did she?"  
  
"Yes, she did. Right after I broke up with her."  
  
"You broke up with her? Why? I mean, she sounded like a psycho stalker and all, but why?"  
  
"Nuh uh. I'm the one asking the questions here, now what did you tell her? That I'm 'screwed up'?"  
  
"Michael, if you already know what I told her then why are you calling me?"  
  
"Just tell me exactly what you said, already."  
  
"Ok, ok. I just told her that you and Mia have a chequered past. And that you are probably a little confused right now. Ok, so I said screwed up instead of confused. So sue me."  
  
"Maybe I should!"  
  
"Michael, you can't be serious, I did you a favour. Now you are free from her and you can do something about Mia."  
  
"What are you even talking about, Lill?"  
  
"Oh, Michael, my dear, dear brother. You can't honestly tell me that seeing Mia everyday isn't eating you up inside. I know it is. I still remember how hopeless you were in your Senior year, you know."  
  
"Hey. I was never 'hopeless'. I just liked her a bit, is all."  
  
"Please, do not downplay your feelings. You're talking to me, remember. So do you still 'like her a little bit'?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess."   
  
"You guess? Michael, get your head out the clouds and do something about this already. And don't be calling up to blame me every time something bad happens in your life. It's not always my fault."  
  
Yeah, just most of the time.  
  
I hung up and lay back on my bed. What am I going to do about this?  
  
* * *  
  
I'm still thinking about it a few days later. I just can't figure it out. But it's totally messing with my life, I can't concentrate, I can't think. I can't do anything without thinking about Mia and what could have been.  
  
Maybe if I'd just been able to talk to her after the Carnival all those years ago. Maybe we'd be together now, and she wouldn't be with this Alex loser.  
  
Well, he actually seemed like a nice guy, but I'm better. Ah hell, no I'm not. I can't even get my life in order. At least he seems pretty stable.  
  
I'm walking around campus, just thinking about what to do, because I honestly have no idea. It looks like it's going to rain, but I don't care. Let it pour. Maybe it will wash the patheticness that is me away.  
  
I was right, ten minutes later it started to rain. Big, heavy raindrops soaked me to the bone. I'm freezing, but I didn't stop walking. Not until I'd subconsciously arrived at Mia's dorm room. I don't even know how I got there. But I think I've made up my decision about what to do. Now it's just a matter of going through with it and hoping for the best.  
  
Not bothering to check myself over, I knew I looked like shit, I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.  
  
Here goes nothing. Though techincally, it should be, here goes everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun dun dun... 


	15. Fifteen

This chapter was really long, so it's in two normal length parts, so this one and the next one is both in Mia's point of view.  
  
Thanks for reviewing, remember to keep it up, cos I'll keep updating regularly.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you don't recognise.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
Another week down. It is now Friday night, but I don't really want a repeat of what happened last Friday night, so I'm just going to stay inside. Besides, it's raining really hard out there; I can hear thunder in the distance.  
  
I think I'll just get into my pyjamas and watch movies all night. Hayley is going out, so I'll have the room to myself.  
  
Yeah, that sounds good. I changed into my pyjamas and popped some popcorn. Just as I was snuggling into bed someone knocked on the door.  
  
I threw on my robe and answered it. It was Michael, and he was soaking wet.  
  
"Oh my god, Michael! Are you ok? Come in!" I exclaimed.  
  
He walked in, his teeth chattering, and I threw him some towels. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped a towel around his shoulders. It was as if there were a million things to say, but he didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Michael, what's wrong? Why are you so wet?"  
  
"I, um, I was just w-walking around outside… trying to think," he stuttered out.  
  
"Think about what? What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking about everything. About how I stuffed things up so long ago; about how still can't manage to fix things."  
  
Michael was pacing around the little room. I was just standing there watching him in awe. I've never seem him like this before, so lost and unsure of himself. It must be something pretty big to have screwed him up so much.  
  
"About how I'm not assertive enough to go after the things I really want," he continued.  
  
"Ok, so why don't you change things?" I didn't really know what he was even talking about but I felt that I had to say something. "Fix things. Be more assertive. Go after whatever it is that you really want."  
  
He stopped pacing and just looked at me. Then he took two giant steps towards me, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.  
  
* * *  
  
Whoa! What the hell is going on? Michael Moscovitz just kissed me! Michael Moscovitz is STILL kissing me!  
  
I pushed him off me, "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied, his face falling. "I've wanted to do that for so long, and you said to go for what I really want. And... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Michael! I'm with Alex."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He dropped the blanket he'd had over his shoulders and walked out the door.  
  
He'd what? He'd wanted to... to kiss me for a long time? Since when?  
  
I was so confused I had to sit down. I didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on me, I knew exactly what to do. I needed to talk to someone who could tell me exactly what was going on. I needed to talk to Lilly again. Hopefully she hadn't gone out tonight.  
  
I picked up the phone, my hand shaking, and dialed her dorm room number, she picked up after a few rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Lilly. It's Mia." I was practically crying just saying hello. How was I going to be able to tell her the whole story if I can't even say hello without bawling like a baby?  
  
"Mia! What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything," I sobbed. "Everything has gone wrong, and I don't even know what it all means. I'm so confused."  
  
"Whoa, ok, let's start from the start. What happened?"  
  
"Michael... Michael kissed me..." I expected her to be shocked at the news. I expeted her to be angry and upset, but she surprised me.  
  
"So he finally kissed you did he?"   
  
What? Where was the yelling? The 'How could you kiss my brother?' speech?  
  
"What? What do you mean finally?"  
  
"I knew you going to Columbia was going to fuck him up. That's why I never reminded you he was there."  
  
"Lilly, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Honestly, Mia, how could you not know? You're so dense sometimes. You remember back in our Freshman year when you were in love with him?"  
  
WHAT??? How did Lilly know THAT?  
  
"Uh, what? I have no idea what you are talking about. I was never... I mean I didn't... I never..."  
  
"Oh come off it Mia, you can't deny it. Do you really think you could ever be subtle enough for me not to know you and how you feel? And this may be news to your ears, but he was in love with you too. And he still is."  
  
I was stumped. This really was news to me. But if Michael really was in love with me back then, why the hell didn't he ever do anything about it? Or is that what he meant by "I stuffed things up so long ago... I'm not assertive enough to go after the things I want."  
  
Oh my god, if all of this is true then it means Michael's computer "joke" when he told me he loved me wasn't a joke at all! It also means I missed my chance with Michael!  
  
Wait, what am I saying? I'm with Alex now. I love Alex.  
  
Don't I? Yes. Yes, I do...  
  
Oh no, how am I going to tell him about the kiss? Should I tell him? Maybe I should just tell him now, get it over with. I don't want any secrets between us.  
  
Lilly was still on the other end of the phone. I'd been silent for a good few minutes, "Mia?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Listen I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up before she had the chance to say goodbye.  
  
I looked at my watch, it was only 8.30. If I left now, I could be at Alex's by 10. I really needed to talk to him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me coming at such late notice, and at such a late time.  
  
I quickly got dressed again and ran to Lars' dorm room next door. Dad had to pay an obscene amount of money to get Lars his own room, but it was worth it. It means Lars is always here, and it means Alex has a place to stay when he comes over, other than the floor in my room.  
  
Lars was surprised to see me, and even more surprised when I asked that the limo takes me to Forrester. But he arranged it all for me, and five minutes later I was on my way to see Alex.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aren't you all sweating in anticipation? Ok, that's a little gross, but still, I'm sure you're all gonna kill me. So review and I'll update asap!  
  
Oh, btw, everyone should read the book, "Guitar Girl" by Sarra Manning because I read it the other day and while it was good, I was not completly satisfied with the way it ended, so I'm writing a sequel for it. But there's no section for it on this site, so I want everyone to read it and then write their own stories for it and we can ask for a new category! Woot! 


	16. Sixteen

Okies chickadee's, this is part two of the last chapter, so it's in Mia's point of view too.  
  
I finished that fic I was writing about "Guitar Girl" and now I have nothing to do with it because there is sadly not a section for it. So I want you all to go out and get the book, so I can have people read it!!! Otherwise what's the point? I may as well have spent my time writing more PD fics. Just do it!!!!  
  
And a lot of you tried to guess how I'm gonna get rid of Alex (cos let's face it, the pretty boy has to go) so I hope you're not disappointed with it.   
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone you don't recognise.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...   
  
Wow, this is one big school. Especially when you don't know your way around it. I mean, I know where I'm going, I just don't know how to get there.  
  
Luckily there were still heaps of people hanging around outside. So accompanied by Lars, we asked around and found out how to get to Alex's room.  
  
Lars hadn't even asked me what was wrong and why we needed to go, and I hadn't told him. He just understood that whatever it was was important and that I needed Alex. I still don't know what it all means, but I want to see Alex's comforting face, and I want to tell him what happened.  
  
I found his room and knocked. I didn't even bother to check myself over. I don't care, I know I look like a mess. I'm sure my eyes are red and puffy and my mascara has run, but Alex isn't going to care about that. And he doesn't have a room mate, so no one else is going to see me.  
  
The door opened and a girl stood there, wearing a mans shirt and no pants.  
  
Whoa! Wrong room.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, as if I had interrupted something, which I no doubt had.  
  
In the background I heard a man call out, "Tell whoever it is to GO AWAY!"  
  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I was looking for Alex, but I obviously have the wrong room." I turned to leave, embarrassed by what I'd seen, when I heard her say something to her partner.  
  
"Alex, someone for you."  
  
What? This can't be Alex's room! I must have gotten it wrong. I can't be Alex. Not my Alex.  
  
But it was. Alex, my Alex, came to the door in nothing but his underwear. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I just gaped at him.  
  
"Mia! What are you doing here?" He said it as if my walking in on him with another woman was my fault.  
  
I didn't answer him. I turned and ran down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the building. Lars was right on my heels.  
  
When I reached the garden beds I stopped to throw up. I was dizzy and couldn't think properly.  
  
Lars helped me up and offered me his handkerchief.  
  
"Take me home, Lars," I said in between choking back tears.  
  
"Of course, Princess. This way." He took me by the arm and guided me in the direction we'd left the limo.  
  
"Mia!" Alex ran to my side.  
  
"Go away, Alex."  
  
"No, I want to explain!"   
  
"Explain? How can you explain your way out of that?"  
  
"I don't know what happened, ok? But I didn't see you for a while and I was lonely. Tiffany was there, and I don't know, it just happened."  
  
"It just happened? How did it just happen? Was tonight the first time it 'just happened'? Or were you with her before too? Before you came to visit me?" I pushed him as hard as I could as I said the words 'visit me'. Then I proceeded to pound on his chest as he stumbled about, trying to get his balance back.  
  
He didn't deny it. He just said, "I'm sorry ok? I can't handle this long distance thing."  
  
"You can't handle it? You didn't even try! You just jumped into bed with the nearest girl there was!" I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned to Lars, "Come on, I want to get out of here."  
  
"Mia, wait," Alex pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you'd better respect her decision," Lars said with a threatening look. I bet it was taking everything he had not to punch Alex himself.  
  
I cried all the way home. I didn't want to go back to my dorm room, I didn't want to have to answer any questions, and I didn't want to run into Michael. So I went home to the Loft.  
  
Mom opened the door in her robe and she helped me into bed. She didn't ask me any questions except, "Do you want some hot cocoa?" and she just held me until I fell asleep, just like she used to when I was younger and woke up from nightmares.  
  
Only this wasn't a nightmare.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you want to talk about it, Mia?" mom asked.  
  
She's been so good to me since I arrived in the middle of the night last night. This is the first time she's actually asked me what's wrong, and she's not pressuring me to tell her, she simply brought me breakfast in bed and is sitting here with me. She's not even trying to steal my eggs like she would normally.   
  
I signed, not because I didn't want to tell her, but because it meant thinking about it all. It meant thinking about Michael and the kiss, and what he and Lilly both said; and it meant thinking about Alex and the jerk he turned out to be.  
  
And I don't particuly want to think about these things, except that I feel I need to get them off my chest. So I told her.  
  
"You remember Lilly's brother Michael?" I asked her, she nodded. "Well, in my Freshman year... I sort of had a huge crush on him..."  
  
She didn't seem shocked by this news. Why wasn't she surprised?  
  
"You knew didn't you?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh, honey, everyone knew. It was pretty obvious that you two were head over heals for each other."  
  
"Wait, you knew that Michael liked me? And you never told me?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to intrude upon your love life. And besides, I thought you knew. It was pretty obvious, Mia."  
  
Yeah, obvious to everyone but me apparently.  
  
"Aw, man. This sucks."  
  
"Do you want to continue with your story, Mia? Or was that the end? Was that the reason you were so upset last night?"  
  
"Of course not. I was upset about a number of things. Firstly, I found out about Michael. Secondly, he kissed me."  
  
Now she was shocked. Finally the expression I was waiting for. Thank you.  
  
"But what about Alex? Doesn't he know you're with Alex?"  
  
"Yes, he did know. But he said he had to go after the things he wants..."  
  
"I always liked that boy," mom said with a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Anyway... I was so upset, I went all the way to Forrester to see Alex, and..." I was choking back tears as I tried to spit it out.  
  
Mom guessed what I was going to say though, so I didn't have to say it. "That scumbag," was all she said before putting her arm around my shoulders and hugging me, squashing my breakfast in the mean time.   
  
"Oh, mom, it was horrible."  
  
"I know, I know. So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I have no idea! I mean, sure, I used to love Michael, but I don't any more. At least I don't think I do. I think I still love Alex. But I don't want to be with him any more, not after that. No." I burst into tears again and mom just cradled me for a good while.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will Michael have to say for himself? Find out in the next installment! Lol, I'm a little crazy right now... I think I need sleep...  
  
REVIEW! 


	17. Seventeen

Whoa, review-happy, calm down. Breath. Lol. That was the second part of the last chapter, not the second part of the total LAST chapter. Sorry. There are twenty chapters altogether, so there's... three after this one.  
  
Haha, two days is not an eternity. But anyway, I'll only make you wait half a day for this next chapter. Ok?  
  
And YAY!!! Wildchild you read "Guitar Girl"!!! Check your email because there might be a little something in there for you (like the next chapter). So everyone else go out and get the book cos there's goodies for you too!  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, Meg Cabot owns everything you recognise.   
  
Oops, I just realised for most of my disclaimers I've been writing that she owns everyone you DON'T recognise. I'm such a dumbass, but I think you get that I mean she owns everyone you DO recognise. If I can be bothered I'll edit it, but meh, she's not gonna sue, right? Right?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
I am such an idiot.  
  
I totally stuffed things up. I'd be surprised if Mia ever speaks to me again.  
  
When she opened her door I acted like a total loser, whining about everything, "I stuffed things up... I can't manage to fix them.... I'm not assertive enough..." blah blah blah. I'm surprised she didn't tell me to grow up. I would have if I were her.  
  
And then, fool that I am, I kissed her and she flipped out. That's right, she flipped out!  
  
Not exactly the type of reaction I'd been hoping for.  
  
So now what am I going to do now? Call Lilly and blame her? I can't do that, much as I'd like to. But she said I wasn't allowed to blame her any more, and besides, it's not her fault Mia flipped out. It's mine. I shouldn't have done anything about it. I should have just accepted the fact that she's with Alex, and that she's happy.  
  
He's a good guy. At least he seems it anyway.  
  
I hope they're happy together. I really, really do.  
  
Or, maybe I really, really don't. But what am I going to do about it? What CAN I do about it?  
  
Absolutly nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
It's been three days, and Mia has DISAPPEARED. I haven't seen her around school at all. I've been looking out for her, in case I see her, so I can go the other way, but I haven't seen her at all. Either she is doing the avoiding thing too, and is just better at it than me, or she hasn't been back to school since.  
  
As far as I can tell, Lars isn't here either, so at least she has her bodyguard with her, just in case something did happen. Which I'm sure it didn't. I'm sure she's just doing a really good job of avoiding me. Right?  
  
Unsure, I picked up the phone and dialed her dorm number.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice I didn't recognise as Mia's picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello! This is Rick from the College radio station, can I speak to Mia Thermopolis please? She has won an exciting prize!"  
  
Ok, so it was a lie. But I couldn't call up to see if she was there as myself, could I? I just hope neither Mia or her room mate actually listen to the college radio, because I completly made up the name Rick, in fact, I don't even know if we have a school radio station.  
  
"Oh wow! But Mia isn't here, can I accept the prize? What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, this prize is for Mia only, do you know where she is or when she'll be getting back?" I said in my best MoviePhone guy impersonation.  
  
"She called me yesterday, she's staying at her mom's for a few days because of something that happened the other night. She should be back soon though."  
  
What? She's missing school to stay at her mom's for a few days because of what happened with me? This is bad. This is really bad. What if she drops out of school and never comes back, for fear of seeing me again? What if she ruins her life over this?  
  
It's really great to know I've ruined not only my life, but her's too.  
  
"Ok, I'll call back in a few days!" My happy MoviePhone tone had deflated. I hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, man." Felix surprised me by coming up to me outside the school building.  
  
"Felix! What are you doing here?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"I came to see how you're doing. I haven't spoken to you since the gig, and you seemed pretty messed up."  
  
"Yeah, well not much has changed. Except they've seemed to go from bad to worse."  
  
"Really? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"You don't have to bother yourself with my problems, mate."  
  
"It's no problem, I wouldn't mind hearing about someone elses problems for a change. I'm having problems with my girl too. Come on, let's go get a burger or something."  
  
Promises of a burger wore me down, I followed him out of the school and into a local fast food place.   
  
"So what's up?" he asked me.  
  
Where to start?  
  
"Um, I broke up with Holly."  
  
"Good for you! I knew she was no good. I mean, sure she was hot, but she didn't have anything going on up there," Felix pointed to his head, indicating his brain.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," I thought, thinking of our computer classes, which she never resumed by the way.  
  
"So what made you do it? Did your 'tall drink of water' finally show some signs of reciprocating your feelings?"  
  
There was no point lying to him. What good would that do?  
  
"Not exactly. I just figured I had to do something about it myself, take a chance."  
  
"And how'd it go?"  
  
"She flipped out."  
  
"Ooh, burn!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"So what are you going to do now?"   
  
"Nothing. I don't think there is anything I can do. She obviously doesn't feel the same way, so even if she breaks up with this boyfriend of hers, I won't do anything about it. It's over."  
  
"She has a boyfriend? And you still went after her? Dude, you are my hero! Too bad it didn't work out though."  
  
At least I was someone's hero. Because I don't feel like much of a hero myself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know what to do... 


	18. Eighteen

I wrote another fic this morning, I couldn't stop myself. Lol. It's only a two parter, so I think I'll put it up after this one, then go on with the next long one I want to put up. So look out for more stories soon! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot own's all characters you recognise from the books.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
It's been two weeks since I caught Alex, and since Michael kissed me.  
  
Alex drove down here a couple of times to see me to say he was sorry and to beg for forgiveness. I don't know why he doesn't just let go. He doesn't want to get back together, he said it himself that he can't 'handle this long distant thing'. I think he is maybe worried that I am going to tell the Press what a scoundrel he is. Or that I am going to set Lars loose on his ass.  
  
But whatever the reason he's just kept calling and coming over. The last time I spoke to him I said I was going to put a restraining order put against him. I haven't heard from him yet.  
  
And I haven't spoken to Michael at all. He's been avoiding me, always turning the other way when I see him in the halls. But I can't say I've exactly jumped at any chances to speak with him myself. I think we had better talk soon because I can't stand the tension between us.  
  
When I told Hayley and Maggie what happened they were really good, really supportive. Except Maggie said I should have gone for it with Michael. Actually, I think her exact words were, "Why didn't you jump his bones?". But other than that they have been really good substitutes for Lilly and Tina.   
  
I'm still confused about everything and I don't know how I'm going to fix things. Or even if things can be fixed. But I've got to try. I've got to talk to Michael.  
  
Since today is Monday, we both have the afternoon free. Hopefully I can find him and convince him to have a coffee or something.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't take long to find him, he was on his way back up to his dorm.  
  
"Michael!" I ran to catch up to him.  
  
He turned around and as soon as he saw me he looked at the ground. "Oh, hi."  
  
"Um, I think we should talk. Do you want to go get a coffee?"  
  
"Uh, sure..."  
  
Once we were seated, by the window of course, I knew things were going to be even more awkward than I thought.  
  
Michael was sitting on the edge of his seat, but instead of looking out the window like he usually did, he was just staring at me.  
  
"Um..." I didn't really know where to start, but I could see Michael wasn't going to be the first one to say anything. "I'm glad to see you didn't catch pnemomia!"  
  
What else was I supposed to say?  
  
Michael didn't reply, he looked like he hadn't even heard me.  
  
"Listen, Michael, I don't want things to be weird between us, ok? Can things just go back to the way they were? Can we still be friends?"  
  
"Friends? Sure..."  
  
"Good. Thanks."  
  
"Look, Mia, I'm sorry about what happened. I should never have... I mean, I know you're with Alex and all..."  
  
"Well, uh actually... I broke up with him." I hadn't planned on telling Michael this, but I didn't want to lie to him. And a lie by ommision is still a lie. Friends don't have secrets.  
  
"Oh really?" Michael looked interested now. "What happened?"  
  
"Um, I guess he just couldn't handle the long distance thing. He cheated on me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought he was a nice guy." Michael genuinely did look sorry, and he didn't look like he was going to make a move on me now he knows I'm single. But is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Do I want to be with Michael?  
  
Why must my life be so dramatic?  
  
Seriously, I hate my life.  
  
* * *  
  
We finished our coffees and left, I'm walking back up to my dorm now.  
  
Things were still awkward between us, the conversation seemed forced. But I am determined not to lose him as a friend. We are going to make it a usual thing to have coffee on Monday afternoons.  
  
I walked through the door of my dorm room with the intention of curling up in my bed and wallowing about my pathetic existance, just like I've been doing a lot recently.  
  
But my plans were foiled when I walked in and saw Hayley talking to someone. It was Tina!  
  
My jaw practically dropped to the floor as she stood before me and casually said, "Hey, Mia."  
  
"Tina!" I cried as I ran to her and threw my arms around her neck.  
  
"I'll leave you two to catch up," Hayley said, moving towards the door.  
  
"You don't have to go," I objected.  
  
"No, that's ok. I have class soon anyway. I'll see you later."  
  
Tina and I sat down, she on Hayley's bed, me on my own.   
  
I'd rung her a few times in the last few weeks to fill her in on what was going on, but seeing her face to face, it was just so much better. So much more comfortable.  
  
"So," she said. "How are things?"  
  
'Horrible," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Have you spoken to Michael yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I just spoke to him. We're going to try to be friends again."  
  
"Is that really what you want?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Why wouldn't I want to be friends with him?  
  
"Well, I just remember how you were in our Freshman year. I would have thought you would jump at the chance to be with him now you know he felt the same way. And still does."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
"No. At least I don't think so," I paused for a second. "But I think I could probably fall for him again, if I just let myself."  
  
"You don't want to?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just so confused. I mean, yeah, I used to love him, but then Alex came along. And sure, he turned out to be a jerk, but I don't know if I can just go back to feeling the way I used to about Michael. And besides, I think I may have just screwed any chance I have of Michael and I being more than friends by telling him that was all I wanted to be. Just friends."  
  
"Oh, Mia, I'm sure if you wanted to, you could just tell him you've changed your mind now. I'm sure he wouldn't object."  
  
"No. I need to move on. I can't dwell on the past and I can't change anything. Michael and I will just never be." I was crying now. I don't know why, but I was. Tina came over and sat next to me. And she did what any good friends does best, she comforted me with a hug.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two chappies to go!!! It's so sad that it's nearly over, this has been my longest PD story to date, and one of my favourites. 


	19. Nineteen

My apologies, it's been three days. Shock horror.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters you recognise.  
  
This chapter is relatively short, but there's only one more after it, and I won't take so long to update this time (I don't think). And if you work with me, I'll update tomorrow and you can have a new story by the weekend! How does that sound?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
She broke up with Alex.  
  
I knew that guy was all kinds of wrong for her, but I didn't think he'd actually cheat on her! Who cares about the long distance thing? Forrester isn't even that far away! Who cares if you have to drive a few hours to get to her to see her, she's well worth the effort.  
  
I guess some guys just don't know how good they've got it.  
  
I think she'll be better off without him now anyway.  
  
Not that I'm going to make a move on her or anything. I made up my mind I was going to get over her, and move on. So that's what I'm doing.   
  
I think it's even beginning to affect my health. I woke up with a sore throat this morning, I never have sore throats. I bet it's going to escalate into the flu or something if I don't get over Mia. It's like my body's way of telling me this thing with Mia is no good.   
  
I've just got to get over her.   
  
But that's a lot easier in theory.  
  
* * *  
  
Ring ring.  
  
I sat up on my bed and reached for the phone. This had better be important, I'm not happy when people wake me up unecessarrily, even if it happens to be the middle of the afternoon.  
  
"Hello?" I asked grogily.  
  
"Michael? Are you drunk?"  
  
"Lilly? No, why would you say that? I was sleeping."  
  
"But it's three in the afternoon!"  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Nothing," she said. She knows what I'm like when I get woken up. "Look I was going to call you a few weeks ago, but things have been hectic and I never had time."  
  
"Mmm?" So far this did not count as a conversation worthy of waking me up.  
  
"Well, I spoke to Mia a while ago, and she told me what happened between you two."  
  
Oh God, I was hoping she would never find out.  
  
"And? What business is it of yours anyway?" I asked, stifiling back a yawn.  
  
"Just listen to me ok? And shut up. Now, as I was saying, she told me you kissed her, and first of all, I've got to say I almost didn't think you had it in you. Good on you."  
  
"Lilly, why are you congratulating me? It didn't exactly pan out the way I was hoping it would. As you probably know, me and Mia, yeah we're not together."  
  
"I know that, silly. Let me finish..."  
  
"No, Lilly, look, I don't really care for what you have to say, Mia and I are friends now, we've gotten over that little hiccup, and we're happy about it." I was lying, but I don't want a lecture from Lilly telling me to try again with Mia, because no matter how many times I try, I know nothing would ever come of it.  
  
"But..." she protested.  
  
"No but's, Lilly. It's over. I put myself out there, so she knows how I feel, and nothing has happened. So you have to get over it too. Just like I have."  
  
"You're over her?"  
  
"Yes. Completly."   
  
I really didn't feel bad about lying to Lilly. I really didn't. It was just one of those things that had to be done. If I told her the truth, that I'm still secretly pining away for her like a love sick puppy dog, and am not the 'man' that I'm supposed to be, she'd never let up about it until it destroyed me. And I'm determinded not to let Lilly destroy me. I survived childhood with her. I've come a long way.  
  
* * *  
  
Finals are coming up. And I've been helping Mia prepare for hers. It's been hard, just like it was hard tutoring her in High School, but I couldn't say no to her. Even though I don't know much about Politics, I still know enough to help her.  
  
At least she's not like Holly. At least she seems to understand what I say, and not let it slip through her brain like a sieve.  
  
She should do alright. I hope she does. I'd hate to think that everything that has happened this year has hindered her in any way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If Michael really has given up, then all seems lost for our perfect couple. Or is it? Dun dun dun, ONE CHAPTER TO GO!!! 


	20. Twenty

Ta-da!!! Final chapter peoples!   
  
I wrote this a few months ago, and when I did I also had another idea to do one (using this same format) for the song "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow" and I still intend to do it, but I may have to change the title of it because... you'll see. But, I did have the idea for it months ago, so when I finally get it up, I don't want flames saying I copied anyone else's fic. Cos I didn't. And it'll be totally different anyway. But I just wanted to clarify that.   
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I just finished my last exam for the semester! That's my first semester over! I'm surprised I was able to concentrate at all this year so far, it's been so hectic.  
  
But Michael and I have managed to stay friends. And things aren't as uncomfortable any more.   
  
And I've completly gotten over Alex. He hasn't called or come by since I threatened him with the restraining order, and I'm glad. Seeing him right now would just make things even more crazy.  
  
Michael has been so great helping me prepare for exams. He never took politics, but he still helped me make sense of what they were talking about. It felt just like it was back in G&T with Michael helping me with Algebra. Our knees accidently bumping, out hands gently grazing each others, him smelling so clean and... Oh God, I'm totally in love with him again.  
  
I've been denying it for the past few months, but I can't deny it any longer.  
  
I mean, how could I not love him? He's perfect, even more perfect than I once thought Alex was. He's smart, funny, good looking, kind, everything I want.  
  
But I've blown all of the chances I've ever had with him. I told him I only wanted to be friends, so that's all we are now. That's why things aren't weird between us now, because he's over me! He's completly and truly over me!  
  
What am I supposed to do now? If I asked Tina I know she would just tell me to tell him the truth, but I don't know if I can do that. I'm not as assertive person.  
  
But neither is Michael, "I'm not assertive enough to go after the things I want," he'd said in reference to me.  
  
I know I should tell him, but I don't know how. So I started by simply picking up the phone and calling him.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey, Michael. It's Mia."  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Well I just finished my last exam... and I thought... if you've finished too, maybe we could hang out or something?" I held my breath.  
  
"Sure. Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Um, not really. How about I just come over and we watch movies or something?"  
  
"Yeah ok. Come over whenever you're ready."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you soon," I said as I hung up, a big dorky grin plastered on my face.  
  
Right, I'll find some way of telling him today. I won't chicken out. I can't chicken out, Christmas holidays begin tomorrow, if I don't do it now I'll have to wait till next semester. And I don't want to wait till next semester, so it's do or die.  
  
* * *  
  
I stood in front of Michael's door and smoothed myself over. Then I knocked.  
  
He opened the door. "Hey," he greeted me.  
  
"Hi," I replied, walking in. Lars had already said he would stand guard outside.  
  
"So how did your final exam go?" he asked me as we sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
That is so not what I came here to talk about. But how do I change the subject from school to what I really came here for?  
  
"Uh, it was ok. I think."  
  
"Good, you should do fine, politics is in your blood after all."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, don't put the pressure and expectations on me or anything!" I said jokingly.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" He pushed himself back against the bed so his back was leaning against the wall and his feet straight out in front of him. He was juggiling the remote from hand to hand.  
  
"I think you know what I want to watch," I said with a grin, pushing myself backon the bed next to him.  
  
"No, no, no, no. We're not watching the Lifetime Channel."  
  
"Why not? They're having a Tracey Gold marathon right now!" I grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel.  
  
"Hey!" he cried as he tried to grab it back.  
  
But I was too quick, I lifted my hand out of his way, unfortunetly it flew out of my hand as I did so. It landed on the floor on the other side of the room.  
  
We both jumped up off the bed and dove for it.  
  
Michael got there first and I jumped on top of him. He was now lying on his back, my face just inches from his.  
  
So I did the only thing I could think of, I leaned down and kissed him.  
  
For a second he kissed me back, but then he stopped and pushed me off him. Then he stood up and backed away from me. His face turned to the floor.  
  
Great, somehow I'd stuffed things up again. Good one, Mia.  
  
"No," he said, looking confused. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I don't want to kiss you and then you tell tell me you don't want to be with me. I can't handle that."  
  
"But, Michael... I... I do want to be with you." I stood up as I said it, then I faced him and looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"What?" He sounded genuinly shocked.  
  
"I do... I do want to be with you. I think I love you, Michael. I'm sorry. I know it's too late, I know you don't love me any more, but I just thought... that I should tell you."  
  
"Well, why the hell didn't you say so earlier?" he asked as he walked over to me and kissed me again.  
  
There was so much passion in that one kiss than I'd ever had with Alex, or god forbid with Kenny.  
  
Eventually we broke apart and just stared into each other eyes for a minute, before I said, "Does this mean you still like me?"  
  
"Like you? Mia, I've been in love with you for years! You're the person I sing "Creep" about. You're the person I sing all my songs about... except that time I sang "Baby Got Back"... but that was just a dare."  
  
"Really?" The big dorky reappeared on my face. "That song is about me?"  
  
"Of course it is. I even wrote "Tall Drink of Water" about you too."  
  
Wow! It was about me!  
  
"You're not a creep though, Michael. Or a weirdo."  
  
He just smiled down at me in response. Then he kissed me again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay, that's the end. Boo hoo hoo.  
  
But I'll put up a new two parter in a few days, maybe tomorrow. And then I'll put up "Pretty Woman" after that. Look out for both!  
  
And if you read this, and liked it at all, please review it. Even if it's months after I've put it up. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
